


Wild Thing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, Crack, Furry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the live journal community, SpringKink, for the prompt:   Saiyuki; Jeep/Ni's Bunny; crackfic; I died in your arms tonight<br/>Summary:   See the prompt.  Do you really need a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Especially under these circumstances.  
> Much thanks to D. M. Evans for her editing skills.

This place was dark and cold, and the little dragon slipped through the tunnels, keeping to the shadows either on the ground or high in the air, not wanting to be captured. There were too many strange people here and he was small and almost defenseless. Even in his other form, he wouldn't be safe, so Jeep clung to the dark places, searching for a place to hide.

The room was monstrously large and full of scents that tickled Jeep's nose. Still, there were plenty of shadows and spaces where a dragon as small as he could easily hide. He crept in through the door, ducking behind a cabinet as some tall ones – not his tall ones – walked past. Peeping out from under the cabinet, Jeep watched as they left the room, the lights dimming even more as the door closed behind them.

Being a very small creature in this, his natural form, Jeep waited for a bit, making sure it was safe before crawling out of his hiding place. Strong enough to make him sneeze, the scents overwhelmed him, making Jeep shake his head and flap his wings reflexively. Lifting off the floor, Jeep made a slow circuit of the room, investigating his temporary sanctuary. Very little of it seemed familiar. He chirped, unhappy to realize the door had been closed behind the tall ones. There was no way to get out of the room, at least, not until someone opened the door. With a soft snort, Jeep landed on a counter. If he had to stay in here until someone opened the door, he could make himself comfortable.

The surface of the counter was cool under his feet, not very pleasant. It wasn't very friendly here, no tall ones to curl up with. Pulling his wings closer around his body, Jeep investigated the nooks and crannies along the counters, sticking his nose into spaces and places.

There was nothing warm or comforting about this place at all. With a huff of his breath, Jeep trotted toward the door, intent on waiting next to it for his escape. He crawled over something, hesitating at the different texture beneath his clawed feet. It felt life the stuff his tall ones wore. Comforting. Jeep poked his nose at it, jumping when a long flap of fabric dropped onto his head. When nothing else happened, he sniffed at the fluffy thing. It smelled of tall one and smoke, familiar things. Sighing, Jeep curled up on top of it.

The plush fur tickled, even more than when the littlest tall one scratched at Jeep's back. Jeep squirmed, trying to accustom his body to the tickling feeling, cheeping in surprise. Rolling onto his stomach, he rubbed his chest against the softness. It felt better than the tall one rubbing his belly. A new, tingling feeling ignited his body, concentrating in his genitalia slit. When he scrubbed that area over the plush, Jeep's penis popped out, flushed and erect.

The sensation of the fur against his body didn't tickle any more. Jeep made a low, purring sound, digging his claws into the plush, hindquarters pumping. Eyes glazing over, he thrust even harder against the juncture of the toy's legs, squealing at each stroke of his penis over the soft, fake fur. His body tensed and Jeep screeched, the toy saturated with his release.

Quivering, Jeep laid on top of the toy. It seemed like it had been a very long time since this had happened. Before he could make sense of it, his ears twitched, catching the sound of footsteps in the hall. As the door opened, he lunged into a crevasse between the cabinets, slithering behind them and out through the door before it closed.

"Ah, there you are." Ni reached for his bunny, pulling his hand back, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Oh, you naughty, naughty thing. I didn't know you had it in you." Picking up the toy by the head, Ni held it out away from his body. "I think you need a bath, my friend." His nose wrinkled. "Definitely a bath. And maybe a neutering."


End file.
